One Small Kit
by XxSnowyDreamsxX
Summary: Ravenkit is headstrong and extremely fearless. She is always fighting and competing with her friends. But when a competition spirals out of control, its up to one small kit to save her clan.
1. (Allegiances) Chapter 1: Challange

ShadowClan Allegiances

Leader: Amberstar- dark ginger she-cat with hazel eyes

Deputy: Ivytail- silver and white tabby tom with blue eyes

Medicine cat: Darkcloud- dark grey tom with amber eyes

Warriors:

Pinenose- light brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

Redstorm- reddish-gold tom with blue eyes, Snowpaw's mentor

Firepool- flame-coloured she-cat with moss-green eyes

Nettleclaw- cream tom with pale green eyes, Frogpaw's mentor

Shadowfur- black she-cat with yellow eyes and white ear-tips

Fernfrost- white she-cat with dark grey patches and green eyes

Blackheart- black tom with a white underbelly and blue eyes

Apprentices:

Snowpaw- pure white tom with pale blue eyes

Frogpaw- dark grey she-cat with deep green eyes

Queens:

Silverdapple- pretty silver dappled she-cat, mother to Redstorm's kits: Ravenkit- black she-kit with blue eyes, Breezekit- silver dappled she-kit and Russetkit- russet coloured she-kit with bright green eyes

Darkfeather- black she-cat with beautiful green eyes, mother to Blackheart's kits: Dawnkit- black she-kit with green eyes, Hollykit- black she-kit with blue eyes

Elders:

Dovenose- dark grey she-cat with faded black patches and blue eyes

* * *

Chapter 1

Ravenkit's P.O.V

"Come back here Hollykit!" Ravenkit growled playfully. The smaller black she-kit easily caught up with Hollykit and swiftly pinned her down. "Don't play too rough!" warned Silverdapple from the nursery. Ravenkit rolled her eyes. Queens didn't understand what it was like to be a kit. "That proves it, I am the best hunter AND fighter!" purred Ravenkit, still pinning her friend down. Hollykit pushed Ravenkit off and huffed. "That wasn't a real competition. If you want a real one, let's see who can stay in the warriors den the longest!" challenged Hollykit.

Ravenkit smiled and raced her den mate into the bramble den. Luckily, only Firepool was in there, and she was asleep. Ravenkit purred. "For a warrior she sure is lazy!" joked Ravenkit. Hollykit nodded. "What's wrong? Frog got your tongue?" teased Ravenkit. Her friend growled.

Soon, Firepool let out a sigh and began to wake up. "Quick, let's get out of here!" hissed Hollykit. "If you leave, I win!" Ravenkit puffed out her chest proudly. Hollykit rolled her eyes. "Is everything a game to you?" Ravenkit was surprised as her friend was usually the one to play the games with her. "No." Ravenkit snarled. She followed Hollykit out the warrior den. Waiting outside was her mother.

"What have you been doing this time Ravenkit?" Silverdapple sighed. Darkfeather came out of the nursery to see what the fuss was about. "Don't drag my kit into your trouble-making." Darkfeather snarled. I was surprised when my mother stepped in front of me protectively. "She's only a kit." Silverdapple hissed.

When Darkfeather led her kits back into the nursery, Silverdapple glared at me. "Just go back to our nest. I'm sure you'll be up to something tomorrow so you need rest." My mother sighed. I looked down at my paws, embarrassed. It was horrible to see my own mother breaking down in front of me. I knew I was trouble, but one day I would make my kin proud.

"Just behave Ravenkit." Hissed Breezekit. Ravenkit rolled my eyes. "Why can't Hollykit me my sister, she's more fun." she spat. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she saw the hurt look on Russetkit's face. "I can never say the right thing anymore." Ravenkit mumbled to herself. Ravenkit curled up with her mother and purred. Her littermates were already asleep. "Will you hold back my apprentice ceremony?" Ravenkit whined quietly to her mother. "No, your trouble won't be my problem when you're an apprentice." Her mother purred. When Ravenkit looked offended, she licked her daughter on the head to show it was a joke. But Ravenkit couldn't sleep. She looked up from a hole in the top of their den. The stars shone above her. Ravenkit felt comforted as she imagined Starclan watching over her like Silverdapple did. She sighed happily as Russetkit's tail flicked her on her nose.

**I hope you liked the first chapter, Ravenkit is so naughty :P**


	2. Chapter 2: Trapped

Chapter 2

Ravenkit and Hollykit watched jealously as Berrypaw padded back into camp from patrol. "When can we leave camp?" whined Hollykit. "We have to wait three whole moons!" sighed Ravenkit. "Why don't we go play with our littermates?" suggested Hollykit. Dawnkit, Breezekit and Russetkit were playing some warrior game. Dawnkit was ordering Russetkit around while the others were play-fighting. "That's kit stuff!" huffed Ravenkit.

Suddenly, she leapt up. "I know! Let's have another competition!" decided Ravenkit. Hollykit nodded eagerly. "It's called, who can stay out of camp the longest!" meowed Ravenkit. Determined, the kits raced to the dirt-place tunnel. Hollykit wrinkled her nose in disgust. "It is the only way to sneak out of camp unnoticed by the warriors." Shrugged Ravenkit. The kits rushed out of camp as quickly as possible, hoping that their mothers were still asleep.

Ravenkit stared in awe as she saw endless pine trees. The forest was shadowy and dark but Ravenkit felt at home. "Do you think loners live on our territory?" asked Hollykit. "Maybe." Meowed Ravenkit. A small stream flowed through their territory. The forest floor was swampy, which would explain why they ate so much frogs. "What do you want to do now?" asked Hollykit, flicking her tail across the ground impatiently. "Have the competition." Insisted Ravenkit. "Yeah, but I mean, while we are having the competition. "Well… how about a race?" suggested Ravenkit. Hollykit nodded. Ravenkit got a stick in her mouth and drew a line in the ground. The cats lined up, eyes sparkling with challenge. "NOW!" Yowled Ravenkit. The cats darted through the brambles and bracken, desperate to reach the oak tree that they had decided to be the finish line. Ravenkit easily bounded in front of her best friend. She sped up as the oak tree camp into better view.

"Help!" Ravenkit turned to see Hollykit's foot stuck in an abandoned fox hole. Ravenkit purred before rushing to help. "Mouse brain." She muttered to Hollykit. Hollykit gritted her teeth as Ravenkit tugged at her foot with her teeth. "Hurry up Ravenkit! I want to go home! You win!" wailed Hollykit. Ravenkit looked at her friend with sympathy. "This is hard!" she informed her friend. "Then go get some help!" Hollykit growled. "No! Then they defiantly will hold our apprentice ceremony back!" whined Ravenkit.

After what seemed like moons, Ravenkit had managed to rescue her friend. "Thank you Ravenkit!" she purred. "No problem!" laughed Ravenkit. Her eyes were sparkling with triumph. "Should we go home now?" suggested Hollykit. Ravenkit nodded. It had been a long and tiring day. All Ravenkit wanted to do was curl up with her sisters and mother.

Ravenkit froze as she saw a nearby bush rustle. Her ears twitched as she heard a growl. A flame-coloured pelt stood out amongst the green summer leaves. "Is that Firepool?" whimpered Hollykit hopefully. Ravenkit shook her head. That was unmistakably a fox.

**Uh oh! I hope two young kits know how to fight a fox…**


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble

Chapter 3

**By the way, on chapter 2 I accidently put Berrypaw instead of Frogpaw, sorry**

Ravenkit was trembling so much she could barely stand. She stood in front of Hollykit protectively. The fox's beady eyes gleamed as it unsheathed its claws. "Run. As fast as you can. Don't stop." Whispered Ravenkit firmly. Hollykit nodded and darted through the trees. The fox looked away from Ravenkit and stared towards where Hollykit had just disappeared. Soon it focused its gaze back on Ravenkit. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of black. "Hollykit! I told you to go!" growled Ravenkit. "Not without you!" she growled back. Ravenkit hissed at the fox, desperate to make it leave. It didn't. The large fox snarled at took a step closer towards Ravenkit. "Go and get some help!" meowed Ravenkit. The bush that Hollykit was hiding behind rustled and soon she was gone. Ravenkit pricked her ears as she heard Hollykit shout something. It was, "good luck!" The fox locked his gaze with Ravenkit's. She would normally reach forward and claw its nose, but she was frozen to the spot.

Before Ravenkit had time to dodge, the fox lunged towards her and slashed her cheek. She jumped back, startled, and knew this was a fight for her life. Obviously, being a kit, she didn't know any fighting moves. She growled and scratched the fox's underbelly, a move she had watched Snowpaw do. Ravenkit felt a sharp pain down her back. She twisted round and saw the fox had dragged its claws down her back. She panted. "HELP! HOLLYKIT!" she cried desperately.

The fox shook its flame-coloured fur. Ravenkit took this as a chance to run away. She darted as far as she could but her legs began to hurt. When she dared to look back, the fox had lost interest and left. Ravenkit gasped as she saw a thick trail of blood behind her. She was becoming too weak. Her pain was getting too much for her small body to handle. Then, to her relief, she saw five cats in the distance. When they got closer, Ravenkit realised that they were Hollykit, Silverdapple, Redstorm, Darkcloud and Amberstar. When Silverdapple saw her, laying on the ground in a pool of blood, she gasped. Ravenkit began to lose focus on the cats around her. She heard whispers but she knew no other cat was around. Darkcloud was talking to her but she couldn't hear. Ravenkit was smart; knew what was happening. Her breath had become shallow.

She saw Silverdapple bury her nose in her fur, sobbing. Hollykit looked horrified, she was looking at Ravenkit with such guilt she looked like she was about to collapse. Her father, who had never spend much time with her or her sisters, licked Ravenkit on her head and looked down at his paws sadly. Darkcloud whispered something to Silverdapple, and Ravenkit knew what it was. She was going to Starclan.

A cat, who Ravenkit recognized as her older sister, who died shortly after Ravenkit was born. Her reddish-gold fur wasn't burned from the fire she had died in and she had a sort of glow about her. Her blue eyes shone with sympathy. "Come this way dear, join us in Starclan." She meowed sadly. Ravenkit let out a small whimper as all her earlier pain disappeared. As she rose up to Starclan with her sister, Dawnshadow, she peered down at her kin. "You'll see them soon." Dawnshadow meowed softly. An ache burned in Ravenkit's heart. She would be a kit forever. Never be a warrior, or have a mate and kits. That fox had just ruined her life.

**Don't worry, that's not even close to the end! Keep reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Chance

Chapter 4

Ravenkit sat miserably in the shimmering forest, leaning over the seeing pool. It seemed to glow all different shades of blue, but it still didn't lift her spirits. She watched Hollykit enviously. She was now Hollypaw. She was half-heartedly training with Breezepaw, who looked just as sad as Hollypaw. "How are you doing Ravenkit?" She turned to see a white tom with one black paw. He looked funny, but Ravenkit wasn't in the mood to laugh. "Fine." She mumbled. "It's always sad when a kit comes to StarClan." The tom meowed softly. Ravenkit hissed. They didn't understand what it was like.

"I-I just can't believe I will never be a warrior!" sobbed Ravenkit. She hated seeing Clan-life underneath her, kits growing and learning. "I know, but it will all be ok. Come with me." He purred. Ravenkit trudged alongside him, watching her paws carefully because they were covered in mist. Soon they came to a large clearing with five cats sat around. They all looked at Ravenkit with sympathy.

"We have this prophesy… and we believe it's about you." Dawnshadow meowed. Next to her was a russet-coloured she-cat known as Russetfoot. The tom was called Blackstar. Three more cats were here, they were Badgerpelt, Sunheart and Darkwing. "What…what is it?" asked Ravenkit. She had been overwhelmed lately, fox attack, Starclan and now this? "A shadow looms bringing darkness to the clan, but peace will arrive on a raven's sharp claw." Blackstar muttered. She gasped.

"What does it mean?" She asked, almost whining. "It means that you must save the clans." Growled Badgerpelt. "We know it's asking a lot of a kit, but we know you're capable." Darkwing purred. "That's why we are granting you a power. You will still grow until you become a warrior." Smiled Russetfoot. Ravenkit froze. That was all she ever wanted. She hoped around the cats excitedly. "One more thing, you will have to go back to the clans. I'm not sure how yet, but we will think of something." Blackstar added. "Reincarnation?" suggested Darkwing. "As a spirit?" suggested Badgerpelt. Ravenkit didn't care about how she went back, she just knew that she will become a warrior, and nothing can stop her.

Suddenly Starclan looked brighter. She was going to grow, train and maybe even get a mate. But first she had to save her clan. Ravenkit watched the cats of Starclan share tongues. "We will announce our plans for you tomorrow. It's never been done before, but you're special." Sunheart smiled as he padded up to the black kit. "Will it be worth it? What if I can't save my clan?" Ravenkit sighed. She would have done anything to curl up with her friends and mother. She had a new path now, one that will decide the fate of her clan. She was just a kit, but all it took to save the clans was one small kit.


	5. Chapter 5: Camp

Chapter 5

Ravenkit shared a bramble den with another kit, he was a tortoiseshell tom who died of hunger only moons ago. He was nice but irritable sometimes. He didn't want to play games with her. When she suggested a competition he just said, "Really? If I heard right, it was a competition that got YOU killed." Suddenly Darkwing walked into the nursery.

"Blackstar is holding the ceremony now." She explained. On cue, Blackstar shouted, "All cats of ShadowClan gather near the seeing pool!" shouted a muscular black tom. "He's Shadowstar." Explained the tortoiseshell kit. "Oh." She said as she sat down next to Blackstar. "Ravenkit is the cat who can fill this prophesy. She must return to the clan and save it from the darkness. We have been thinking on how to do this, but we can't find an answer." Shadowstar explained. "Reincarnation?" suggested a golden tabby she-cat. "We can't reincarnate a kit. It doesn't work like that." Argued Badgerfoot. Shadowstar nodded. "We have an idea. It might just work…" muttered Shadowstar. Dawnshadow nodded. The tortoiseshell kit smiled at her. "Good luck." He meowed.

Shadowstar took Ravenkit close to the seeing pool. She saw Hollypaw taking prey to the nursery. She wondered who was expecting kits. Shadowstar looked at her to make sure she was ready. Ravenkit nodded. Suddenly her stomach felt like it was twisted in knots. She felt as though she was going into the clans in slow-motion. "One more thing, only-" called Shadowstar. Before he could finished she landed in a heap on a pile of leaves. Ravenkit got up and shook her fur. She stared at her former clan mates. They all completely ignored her. "I know I'm a ghost but seriously." She muttered.

She longed for someone to see her. "The kits are so cute!" squealed Breezepaw to Russetpaw. She sighed. Ravenkit went into the nursery to see the kits. As she walked in, she saw Fernfrost. She had three beautiful kits, a dark grey she-kit, a white tom and a silver she-kit. She felt a chill as Ivytail burst through the entrance. "Their perfect! Do they have names yet?" he purred. "Yes. The dark grey she-kit is Cinderkit, the white tom is Cloudkit and the other is Silverkit." Fernfrost purred. Suddenly Silverkit looked right at Ravenkit. Silverkit whimpered when she smiled. She sighed. Silverkit cautiously looked away. Fernfrost licked her daughter on the head to comfort her. Ravenkit walked out of the den and went to see her old friend, Hollypaw. She couldn't see Ravenkit either. She seemed best friends with Russetpaw now. Ravenkit growled. "Why can only Silverkit see me?" she asked as she looked up to the sky. "One small kit… that's all it takes…" someone muttered in her ear. She had heard that before, but always thought it was about her, considering her prophesy. But maybe Silverkit was a key point. Maybe she needed more help then she thought. Ravenkit went to settle in the nursery. She purred when Silverkit curled up to her. Silverkit's tail flicked her on the nose.


	6. Chapter 6: Found

Chapter 6

Ravenkit woke up to see the queens and kits were gone. She wondered what the time was as sunlight seemed through the brambles. She got up and wondered into the clearing. Silverkit was staring right at her. Ravenkit looked back, wondering about who was behind her. When she realised no-one was there, Silverkit took a step forward. "Who are you?" she whispered.

"Ravenkit. From Starclan." She purred. Silverkit's eyes widened. "How come my mom can't see you?" Silverkit demanded. "I'm not sure." Admitted Ravenkit. Silverkit was dragged away by Cloudkit, leaving Ravenkit to think.

Ravenkit scampered into the forest, hoping to find the answers she needed. Ravenkit felt a comfort in there, as if she could escape her future. Suddenly she felt dizzy. The forest floor was covered in thick layers of mist. Ravenkit blinked in surprise as a strange cat appeared. She realised that it was the tortoiseshell kit that she had met in Starclan.

"Hi Ravenkit." He purred. "Thank Starclan! Please help me, what do I need to do? Why can Silverkit see me?" whimpered Ravenkit. "Shh… it's all about this prophesy… A huge war will wipe out the clans, you need to get Silverkit's help. Fast." The tom hissed before disappearing. Ravenkit put her face against the grass. "I don't want this! Please Starclan!" Yelled Ravenkit. She whipped around as she heard a rustle behind her. "I heard everything." The voice whispered. As the cat came out of the shadows, Ravenkit saw Silverkit.

After explaining everything, Ravenkit sat Silverkit down. "I'm sorry you were dragged into this. But apparently you have a connection with Starclan that no other cat has ever had. It's up to us to save the clans." Ravenkit sighed. "But this prophesy, it says that there is only one small kit that saves the clan. Does that mean we will, I mean… one of us with fail?" gulped Silverkit. Ravenkit tried to comfort the younger kit, but it didn't work.

They slowly trudged home in silence. Suddenly, Silverkit stopped. "Ravenkit? How did you die?" she asked. Ravenkit paused. She knew the curious kit would ask that someday, but it was hard to answer anyway. "I was killed by a fox. Hollypaw was with me." That was all she said. She didn't mention that her death was her own fault, and that it was partly her idea to sneak out. Ravenkit left Silverkit to play with her littermates. Ravenkit went into the nursery to nap. She was tired, even though she was from Starclan. Slowly, Ravenkit forgot all her earlier troubles and slowly drifted to sleep. She dreamt of mice and birds, a great chance from prophesies.


	7. Chapter 7: Chat

Chapter 7: Hollypaw's P.O.V

Hollypaw lay curled up in her nest, looking up at the sky through gaps in the bracken. She remembered her brave and curious best friend who had saved her life. There was a hole in Hollypaw's heart, and she knew Russetpaw couldn't fill it. She half-heartedly got up and padded into the clearing. No warriors were out and the camp felt unusually peaceful. Suddenly Hollypaw turned around to see a small kit. "Don't sneak around Silverkit." Sighed Hollypaw. "I need to ask you something. Who was Ravenkit?" She asked.

Hollypaw and Silverkit sat down. The pain of losing Ravenkit rushed back to Hollypaw as she spoke. "She was my best friend. We were like sisters." Answered Hollypaw. She hoped that was all the kit wanted to hear. "But, how did she die?" asked Silverkit. Hollypaw looked down at the kit and realised she was looking for more than a simple answer.

Defeated, Hollypaw began to talk. "We were always competing. One day, she suggested sneaking out to see who could stay out the longest. So we went deep into the forest and had a race. Suddenly, a fox came. She told me to run as she fought. She didn't know any moves, but she clawed and bit the fox, defiantly leaving scars. She lost too much blood and died." Explained Hollypaw.

Silverkit shook her head sadly. "She saved your life?" she whispered. Hollypaw nodded. Hollypaw felt a sudden chill, making her shiver. She turned away and went to join hunting patrol.

* * *

Ravenkit's P.O.V

Ravenkit sighed as she heard Hollypaw's story. She so desperately wanted to talk to her best friend, to tell her she was still with her. But she couldn't. Ravenkit got up and walked away. Her tail brushed Hollypaw slowly. Silverkit looked at Ravenkit sadly. Hollypaw muttered something about a hunting patrol before walking away. Ravenkit shook her fur clean of dust and ignored Silverkit's open mouth.

"You gave up your life for her? You must have loved her." Silverkit smiled sadly. Ravenkit nodded. "No wonder Starclan thought you were special." Sighed Silverkit. "You're special too. We will save the clans, Starclan made that quite clear." Smiled Ravenkit. She got up and began to pad away. She couldn't stay in the clans, she needed to wait in Starclan until the time came. Before she disappeared, Ravenkit whispered to Silverkit. "Good luck. I hope we meet again soon."


	8. Chapter 8: Back

Chapter 8

Ravenkit looked down into the seeing pool, wincing as she heard the wind howl through the trees. In ShadowClan, it had been raining for days, and to Ravenkit, it was a bad sign. It had been 3 moons since she had returned to Starclan, and she was due for another visit now, as it was Silverkit's apprentice ceremony today. Ravenkit jumped up, startled as a tail tapped her shoulder. She turned to see Dawnshadow and Blackstar.

"When you come back, you will be rewarded with your apprenticeship. But first, you must convince Silverkit to warn the clan about ThunderClan's attack." Announced Dawnshadow. ThunderClan and WindClan had teamed up to drive ShadowClan out of the forest. Blackstar nodded at Ravenkit as she was plunged into darkness.

When she woke in the forest of ShadowClan, Ravenkit felt the same sickness she had experienced when she had first came to the clan. Her black fur was flattened against her as the rain painfully hit her. She trudged to the camp, desperate to find shelter. "Why do I have to feel as if I was alive? I thought Starclan warriors don't feel pain." She grumbled as she walked through a hole in the bramble wall.

She ran into the nursery to greet Silverkit. Luckily, the others were asleep. "Ravenkit!" she gasped as she nuzzled Ravenkit. Ravenkit felt a shiver as she was touched by the kit. She didn't know that was possible. "I need your help Silverkit-" Ravenkit was cut off by Amberstar's yowl. "All cats that can catch frogs gather here for a meeting!" she yowled. Silverkit shrugged an apology as she woke her littermates up. They were bursting with excitement.

"By the powers of Starclan, three kits will become apprentices today. Cloudkit, you will become Cloudpaw and your mentor will be Silverdapple. Cinderkit, you will become Cinderpaw and your mentor will be Ivytail. Silverkit, you will become Silverpaw and I will mentor you." As Amberstar dismissed the clan, Cloudpaw shot a jealous glare at Silverpaw. The silver apprentice ignored her and came running to Ravenkit.

"Wow! I got the leader as a mentor. Do you think he knew about this prophesy?" asked Silverpaw. Ravenkit shook her head. "Maybe he just thinks your special without one. Anyway, you go and explore the territory. When you come back, we need to talk. It's important." Ravenkit replied. Silverpaw reluctantly left with her littermates. Ravenkit watched the apprentice leave, her fur clinging to her slender body. All the warriors grumbled and went back to their dens to groom their wet fur. Ravenkit looked up at the stars. "I know I should have told her, but she should enjoy her apprentice ceremony." Ravenkit growled.


	9. Chapter 9: Trick

Chapter 9

Ravenkit waited patiently for Silverpaw to return. It had been hours and she was beginning to get worried. It was still raining heavily and Ravenkit had overheard Amberstar talking to Ivytail about her worries of a flood. The camp was deserted, Silverpaw's patrol were the only cats out of their dens. The patrol was Silverpaw, Cloudpaw, Cinderpaw, Nettleclaw and Blackheart. They were both strong warriors, which comforted Ravenkit. Suddenly, there was a call from Pinenose. "Firepool is kitting!" She yowled. Hollyfrost's sister, Dawnpaw, went inside her mentors den and gathered some wet moss. Dawnpaw and Darkcloud disappeared inside the nursery quickly. Amberstar paced outside. "I need to talk with you Ivytail." She trembled as they went into her den. Ravenkit followed them in, hoping to hear some good news.

"I had a vision from Starclan… the camp was flooded and covered in blood and dead cats. I think the vision is coming true… now." She whimpered. Ravenkit froze. The battle was coming today, and Silverpaw is no-where to be seen. Ravenkit had failed. She was supposed to give the clan warning, but Starclan had to do that instead. Now, she would have to prove herself by finding the silver apprentice.

Ravenkit left the clan, all worried about the flood and Firepool's kits. She ran deep into the forest, following the strong scent of ShadowClan. Ravenkit yowled as she heard Silverpaw wail. Ravenkit followed the sound and came to Silverpaw and Cloudpaw, surrounded by three ThunderClan cats. They were all very big and muscular. "Help me Ravenkit!" Silverpaw gasped. Cloudpaw looked too frightened to ask who Ravenkit was. Before Ravenkit had a chance to act, the leader of ThunderClan bowled one of the cats down. "Stay with the group! Greystorm, take the silver kit to the deputy. We will use her as bait. You two, tell the others our plans have changed. Let that kit go. We'll have ShadowClan in our territory soon, then we ambush." Smirked the leader. Cloudpaw ran back to the camp, hopefully to tell the clan about ThunderClan's plan.

Ravenkit followed Cloudpaw closely. The rain was almost unbearable now, and Ravenkit was surprised the camp hadn't flooded already. He burst through into the clearing, panting like a dog. "Quick! Silverpaw was taken by ThunderClan" He gasped. "No! It's a trap!" Ravenkit yowled. She glared at Cloudpaw with frustration. Amberstar and Darkcloud appeared out of the nursery. "Blackheart, come help Breezepaw guard Firepool's kits. Ivytail, look after the clan while I'm gone. Redstorm, Frogleap, Russetpaw and Darkfeather you'll come with me." Amberstar ordered. The patrol set off the retrieve Silverpaw. Ravenkit paced around the camp, soaking wet from the rain. The clearing was flooded slightly, and Dovenose and Firepool had been moved to the leaders den, which was high up on a rocky hill. Ivytail carried two kits in his jaws, a tom and a she-kit. Ravenkit leapt onto the hill and took shelter in Amberstar's den until the rain died down. Dovenose was asking Firepool about the kits. "The tom is Flamekit and the she-kit is Sagekit." She purred. The rain was still pouring down heavily but time was running out. Ravenkit ran, as fast as light, to catch up with the patrol. She felt weak and had to drag herself to run. Soon Ravenkit caught up with Amberstar. "Well, well, well… what do we have here?" purred ThunderClan's leader Lizardstar. Suddenly, ten cats dropped from the oak trees, circling the small patrol of ShadowClan.


	10. Chapter 10: Bad

Chapter 10

Ravenkit gasped as the cats took a step towards her former clan mates. Amberstar growled at Lizardstar and unsheathed her claws threateningly. As the leaders lunged at each other, the cats took it as a sign to fight amongst themselves. ShadowClan was greatly outnumbered. "Give us Silverpaw!" Amberstar snarled as she dragged her claws across Lizardstar's face. Russetpaw ran back to camp to get help. The chances of winning were getting worse as Ravenkit ran back to camp with Russetpaw.

Ravenkit gasped as she saw the camp. The rain had finally stopped but the camp was completely flooded. Ravenkit was ankle deep in water and she hadn't even got through the entrance yet. She shuddered as three warriors jumped through the entrance. "We need more warriors!" yowled Russetpaw. She led another three warriors and an apprentice out into ThunderClan territory. Ravenkit saw Flamekit staring at her out of the corner of her eye. She ignored the strange feeling she got and went to free Silverpaw.

It wasn't hard for Ravenkit to sneak past the guards, as she was practically invisible. She looked into different dens, but they were all empty. Suddenly, she heard a whine. Ravenkit slipped through a bramble and bracken den. A small white tom was nudging a mouse towards Silverpaw. "Leave her alone!" I roared. Shocked, the tom stepped away.

"You… you heard me?" Ravenkit whispered. "Yes. I'm Littleseed, the medicine cat." Littleseed whispered back, still in shock. "I need to free her. The battle is getting out of control!" Ravenkit pleaded. "The war? Already?" gasped Silverpaw. Ravenkit nodded. "Go. Go quick. Don't stop until you save the clans!" yowled Littleseed. Silverpaw flicked her tail in thanks and raced Ravenkit to where the clans were fighting. "RiverClan and WindClan have joined." Muttered Ravenkit sadly. A deafening screech filled Ravenkit's ears as the cats and Russetpaw came to join. Ravenkit let out a sigh of relief as ShadowClan and RiverClan were winning.

The war went on for what seemed like moons. Ravenkit would have loved to help but all she could do was sit and watch. Suddenly, Flamekit bounded through to ThunderClan territory. "Stop this now! The camp is flooded completely! My sister is dead!" He yowled sadly. His voice was so full of confusion and nerves he could barely speak. Every cat froze. RiverClan rushed to ShadowClan territory to help. Amberstar let out a cry and called his cats to join RiverClan. Unable to let the clan die this way, ThunderClan and WindClan rushed to help as well.

Ivytail was right. Ravenkit couldn't even stand. She gasped as she swam over to Silverpaw. "Look…we have to help Flamekit…" gurgled Silverpaw. Ravenkit ran over to where Flamekit was trying to pull Hollyfrost out of the water. Ravenkit grabbed her former best friend's tail and pulled her to safety. Hollyfrost gasped. "Oh Ravenkit!" She gasped as she nuzzled the spirit. Ravenkit looked down at herself. She was almost completely visible. Hollyfrost didn't have time to wonder because more and more cats were getting stuck in the muddy water.


	11. Chapter 11: Endings

Chapter 11

The sun was now shining, drying off the fur of the warriors. ThunderClan and ShadowClan were now allies and had forgotten about the war. Ravenkit began to realise that it wasn't her or Silverpaw that was the kit destined to save the clan, it was Flamekit. Thanks to him, the clans had come together to help ShadowClan when they needed it most. ShadowClan were staying at ThunderClan's camp whilst their camp was drying out.

Her prophesy was now fulfilled. Ravenkit didn't have a purpose anymore. Now, she would have to return to Starclan. There was a hole in her heart as she realised she would have to leave. It was good to know the forest was once again at peace, but Ravenkit knew it wouldn't last long. She looked over at Silverpaw who was talking about everything that had happened. "Goodbye Silverpaw, may StarClan light your path." She whispered.

"Ravenkit. You have completed the special prophesy. Unfortunately, it's time for you to return to Starclan." Ravenkit turned around to see Blackstar, looking at her with sympathy. Ravenkit looked at Silverpaw who was laughing with Russetpaw. "Only Hollyfrost, Littleseed and Silverpaw ever saw me. I don't need to say goodbye." She shrugged. The truth was, Ravenkit couldn't bear to leave her friends again. Blackstar nodded and took Ravenkit back to Starclan.

"You did very well Ravenkit. As a thank you, it's time for your apprenticeship. Ravenkit, you will be remembered for your bravery and courage through the generations of clans. You will be known as Ravenpaw and I will mentor you." Announced Shadowstar. It was hard for Ravenpaw to enjoy the cheers from her clan mates, because she missed the forest she had once played in. She missed her old friends and her new friends.

After the cheers, the tortoiseshell kit came up to her. "Congratulations Ravenpaw. I'm Forestpaw now too, I hope we can train together." He purred. Ravenpaw nodded. He was very handsome, Ravenpaw had just realised. She went to greet Flamekit's sister Sagekit. They played together all day, Ravenpaw chasing Sagekit and Forestpaw around the always bright Starclan. Maybe life in StarClan wasn't as bad as she thought.

_Thank you for all your support with this book. It's so sad that I've finished writing it, but I have enjoyed every minute of it! Please review what you thought about my fanfiction, I look forward to hearing from you. Xxx_


	12. Chapter 12: Good news!

Chapter 12

_Hey guys! I have some GREAT news! I have decided to write a second book! Yay! So, in the second book, there is some important kits I want YOU guys to name! There will be three kits, two toms and a she-kit. Please P.M me or review with this…_

_Name:_

_Gender: _

_Description:_

_Personality:_

_Skills (when they get older):_

_Mate (When they are older): Yes/No_

_Kits (When they are older): Yes/no_

_Medicine cat or warrior:_

_Warrior name:_

_Thanks! I hope you enjoyed reading One Small Kit as much as I enjoyed writing it!_


End file.
